Making Today A Perfect Day
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: It's the 25th anniversary of LPS and Russell has a lot of surprises planned to make it a perfect day for the other pets. Too bad he has a cold. (Song-shot)


**First LPS story, so excited! Song from Frozen Fever, enjoy!**

We open at LPS, but it was no ordinary day, it was the 25th anniversary of Littlest Pet Shop! Everyone was excited because Blythe and mrs. Twombly were putting together a party for the customers and of course, the pets. But a certain hedgehog had his own plans for the anniversary. Russel was currently checking his clipboard to make sure everything was done, "Aaand, that's everything! We're all ready for the anniversary party!"

"But aren't Blythe and mrs. Twombly were setting up the party?," Penny Ling asked.

"Yes, but I've been working on our own party surprises since the real party won't be finished for about an hour or two," Russel informed her. Then he suddenly sneezed into his arm, "Achoo!"

"Bless you!," Penny Ling said, "Thanks," Russel thanked her.

"Russel maybe you should lie down for a while, you've been sneezing a lot this morning," Penny Ling said, "It's just allergies. Come on guys! I wanna show you something!," Russel called the other pets over and led them outside of the day camp area.

"So, what are we doing here again?," Vinnie asked.

"Let me explain," Russel said before starting the song.

 _Russel: We've never had our own party before_

 _Except of course the ones we spent inside that pet door_

 _So I'm here way too late_

 _To help us celebrate_

 _And make this the perfect day, if I may_

 _Achoo!_

 _Penny Ling: Russel, I'm thinking you might have a cold_

 _Russel: It's just allergies. Besides, there's no room for colds on the schedule._

 _Just follow the string!_

 _I've got big plans!_

 _I've got surprises for today!_

 _Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way!_

 _I've worked for weeks_

 _Planned everything within my power_

 _I even got Vinnie and Sunil to take a shower!_

 _If someone wants to hold me back_

 _I'd love to see them try!_

 _I'm on the party plan attack_

 _I'm givin' you guys the Sun, the Moon and the skyyyy!_

 _I'm making today a perfect day for you_

 _I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do!_

 _For everything you guys are to me_

 _And all we've been through_

 _I'm making today a perfect day for youuuuu!_

 _Achoo!_

 _Achoo!_

 _Zoe: They come in threes!_

 _Russel: I'm fine. Achoo!_

 _Surprise! Surprise! This one is specially-Achoo!_

 _Pepper: Woah! You've got me realin', but I'm still concerned for you_

 _Penny Ling: I think it's time that you go home to get some rest_

 _Russel: We are not stopping_

 _'Cause the next one is the be-eh-Achoo!_

 _Penny Ling: Russel! You gotta go lie down!_

 _Russel: No way! We have to paint the town!_

 _Sunil: But you need medical attention!_

 _Extra pet: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy?_

 _Of my owner's invention!_

 _Russel: No thanks._

 _Penny Ling: We'll take it._

 _Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you_

 _Russel: Making today a special day!_

 _Chorus: We're singing an special song to make your wishes come true!_

 _Russel: Wishes come true!_

 _Chorus: We love Littlest Pet Shop_

 _Russel: And I love it too!_

 _Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day!_

 _A fabulous day in every way!_

 _Yeah we're making today a perfect day!_

Russel was leading the pets to a trail of gifts that seemed to go through the whole building. But the farther they went, the worse Russel's cold got. Finally they got to a staircase to the top floor.

 _Russel: (Tired) Come on! Now we climb!_

 _Penny Ling: Russel, that's enough! You need to rest!_

 _Russel: We need to get to our party chills. I mean, thrills._

 _Making dreams!_

 _Making plans!_

 _Go go go go!_

 _Follow the string to the end_

 _You guys are my very best friends_

Penny Ling noticed how tall the staircase was and knew Russel probably woudn't get to the top.

 _Penny Ling: Russel-!_

 _Russel: What? I'm fine._

 _We're gonna climb!_

 _We're gonna sing!_

 _Follow the string, to the thing!_

 _Happy happy happy_

 _Merry merry merry_

 _Hot cold anniversary!_

Russel started to fall down the staircase but Pepper grabbed him with her tail, "Woah!"

Penny Ling felt his head, "Russel! You have a fever, you're burning up!"

 _Pepper: Alright, we can't go on like this._

 _Sunil: Let's put this day on hold._

 _Penny Ling: Come on, admit it to yourself._

 _Russel: Ok, I have a cold._

The pets headed back to the pet shop, Pepper carrying Russel with her tail, "I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to give ourselves one perfect anniversary but I ruined it."

Penny Ling patted him on the back, "You didn't ruin anything. Come on, let's get you to bed."

When they got back to the pet shop, they found the entire store decorated and Blythe and lots of other pets gathered around, "SURPRISE!"

Minka was surprised that's for sure, "Wow!"

"Wow," Russel was most surprised.

 _All: We're making today a perfect day for you!_

 _We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new!_

 _Blythe: There's a fine line between chaos!_

 _Buttercream: And a hullabaloo!_

 _All: So we're making today a perfect day_

 _Making today a perfect day_

 _L-P-S! Yay!_

 _We're making today a perfect day for you!_

 _Making today a happy day and no feelin' blue!_

 _For everything you are to us_

 _And all that you do!_

 _We're making today a perfect day!_

 _Making today a perfect day!_

 _We're making today a perfect day!_

 _Russel: (Tired) Perfect day!_

 _Penny Ling: Ok, to bed with you._

 _Russel: Hang on! I still need to blow out my cupcake candle._

 _Other pets: No!_

 _Russel: Achoo!_

After the party, Russel was put to bed and Blythe called his owner to come get him. In the meantime, Penny Ling was taking care of him, "Best present ever," she commented.

"Which one?," Russel asked.

"You letting me take care of you," she answered.

"Achoo!"

 **Love it! And yes, I ship RusselxPenny. Be sure to read my other stories and I'll read you later!**

 _~StarHeart~_


End file.
